the_formal_weather_pattern_a_twilight_forumfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuvira Akiera Minn
Kuvira is a vampire, daughter to Kai and Jin. Once a bright child filled with light, life events made her turn to darkness. Biography Early Life Kuvira was born during a rather complicated time. Her parents were not yet together, and the pregnancy that would lead to her existence was not planned at all, and she was born a month and a half later, but she wasn't breathing. Her parents, Jin and Kai, thought she had died during childbirth, while Jin survived. But soon after, she began breathing and cried, much to their relief. Still, Kuvira was a sick child, often hooked up to the bed as she didn't have the strength to do a normal life and was frail in appearance, often needing to be force fed as she couldn't hold the cutlery to eat, or even use her hands. She was really protected during those times due to that, as any cold breeze could make her really ill and finish her off, so she never really played outside. As such, she often got closer and closer to Kai, listening to his stories during his time in the army, and was really influenced by those ideals, as she didn't really have any other forms of entertaining herself. She was allergic to most pets, so she never got one as she so desired, and slowly, she spent the whole time crying, not having many friends as children stayed away from her, thinking she was weak. Then, two years later, her younger sister was born - Korra. And Jin died in childbirth, so she didn't have a mother's support and Kai grew bitter, often lingering around the youngest child, until Korra refused to be trained, and then he began paying attention to Tenzin and neglecting and hurting his three daughters. A very sick Kuvira struggled against the weakness for years, and died on the fire that consumed her house.Korra and Tenzin often tried to visit them on around the house, but Kai always stopped her, deeming Kuvira to be worthless and that she would be better off dead. Things changed dramatically when Kai began hitting her too. She was used to being alone in the room, but this brought a whole new darkness to her life. Slowly, she learned how to steel herself and block emotions, feeling as though it was the easiest way to stop all the pain and pretend she didn't feel anything. It soon became too much, though, and other than the bruises and small wounds, he soon became more violent, and while telling her stories from when he was in the army, he would often make small cuts upon her skin, increasing the length and depth, deeming it necessary for the child to stop being a weakling. Whether she liked it or not, she'd be strong, as he said "I will not have a weak child under my roof". This went on until the day something snapped inside of her. When Kai next came into her room, she held a small weapon she found in the house, and pointed it at him, prepared to use it on him. Promptly, she screamed at him to stay away from her, or she would kill him. Kai merely slapped her across the face and locked her in, storming off the next moment. This had given him an idea, though. A few days later, on the eve of the youngest child's birth, he set the house on fire, and disappeared, watching it from afar. His idea was killing them all, but he could see Tenzin didn't come home at the time he usually would, Korra had escaped by a few seconds, and only managed to successfully end his older daughter's life. He never found trace of Kenirya, though. Then, Kuvira found herself in a strange place filled with light, and behind her, the place where she had just been, only burnt to the ground. In the confusion, she remembers a brief figure with green eyes telling her to choose, looking at her sadly for a few seconds before disappearing. She then made her choice, and turned away from the light, going back to Earth. That was when the darkness crept inside. The "reborn" Kuvira then found herself burning up from the inside out, feeling a crescent moon shaped scar on her shoulder. Then, she felt herself being carried to the woods, and spent the next three days in agonizing pain, feeling like she was burning from the inside out. When she woke up after three days, she felt her throat burning, but there was no one nearby, so she did not know what to do, or how to stop it. Those days, weeks without knowing what to do or finding what she needed as she roamed around the woods gave her some human abilities, and she could sometimes eat human food, and drink other things that were not blood, and breathe. It was not necessary, but she could do them if she so desired. Finally, she came across what she needed - human blood. She had smelled animals and they smelled disgusting to her. Lunging for the lone man, she pinned him to the nearest three, and drained him dry. She gained a taste for human blood, soon getting addicted to it. It didn't get better with months passing, and she hunts more often than a normal vampire. Current Life She roams around, not seeming to take a permanent home, living a nomad lifestyle, trying to find traces of her family. She found out that some of her siblings were alive, and wasn't too happy when she found out that her brother's love interest at the time, Maeve, was getting equally close to another guy. She lost it and attacked the girl, but she escaped. Then, she would meet Alexander, formerly her sister's mate. They dated for a while before she met her mate and Alexander his supposedly mate. Korra and Alex would only has a few months, him leaving her with three kids to raise. Korra ended up finding Kenshi, and the two are falling over heels. Kuvira, on the other hand, had a few interactions with her mate, and not much happened yet. She would soon divide her body with another girl, Metzli Yaretzi, an alter ego that attached herself to her, not having enough strength to live on her own. Since then, it's been a battle between the two, Metzli fighting hard for control and for having what Kuvira has, the tip for what she wants being on her last name.Kuvira feels herself disappearing under Metzli's control, unable to fight back with the same intensity. Personality and Traits Kuvira is driven by a fierce desire to protect those who are respectful towards her, and often helps them through the limited power she has as a ghost. However, into those that never payed attention to her, she does nothing and lets them die, even though she has the power to save them in most of the cases. She just doesn't care about those. Exposed from childhood to a soldier's opinion, Kuvira believes that being cold and aggressive is the way to solve things, and is loyal and obedient to authority. She is cold and aggressive to those who defy or criticize her, as that time she left a group of 20 people to die on a rail trail were they to decline her offer to serve her. She is also proficient in the use of intimidation if individuals refuse to comply with her requests. Despite all that, Kuvira has also shown a softer side to her personality during her private time, and is welcoming to her allies and fans, and has the capability to forgive those who are loyal to her, no matter what they did. Slowly, even though she can have her soft side, she became evil, and dark, holding a deep hatred over almost anything, a trait that is visible on her eyes. She often steels herself to feel nothing. Lately,darkness has been giving place to evil. Physical appearance Kuvira has long, black hair, usually tied up on a ribbon behind her back, as she tries hard to conceal her curls, often straightening her hair to give it a different, unique look, and so that she looks like herself. Her eyes are either blue or purple, often the two color mixing up on one, and also, her eyes often change color between purple, blue, green and grey, and tend to mix up together, so her eyes are indeed unique, the only appearance trait she kept from the tiny bit left of her humanity. Her skin is rather pale, even more ever since she died, due to her Asian heritage. She is slightly thin, even if she is strong whenever fighting, due to the last few months of her life. She is curvy build and really beautiful, despite the frail complexity, even if she had all the marks from Kai's abuse, that didn't disappear like they should with her change to a vampire. Powers and Abilities Power negation - Kuvira has the ability to cancel the superpowers of others, so whenever she is present, all powers are "removed" from the person, no matter how powerful it is. Even shields are useless. She can also copy the powers of those on her surroundings, but only one at a time. Relationships Kai Her father. They were never very close and he was abusive to her Jin Her mother. Died after Korra and Tenzin's birth, or so she believed. Kenirya Her twin sister. Often, they bicker with each other. Misaki Her younger sister Kenichi Her younger brother. Tenzin Her youngest brother. Korra Her youngest sister. Jinora Her oldest niece. Ryland Her nephew. Ikki Her youngest niece. Alexander Her ex boyfriend, former brother in law. Francisco Her mate Asami Her half sister, has yet to meet her Kirima and Seth Her niece and nephew, has yet to meet them Etymology Kuvira is a name of Indian origin and means corageous woman. Metzli is a name of Aztec/Nahuátl origin and means Moon. Yaretzi is a name of Aztec/Nahuátl origin and means "I will always be loved", which Metzli is not. Media portrayal Kuvira is portrayed by Si-Yeon Park in all pictures.